


Some rest, relaxation, and orgasms

by Sumi



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Nadine and Chloe finally exlpore the thing that's been building between them for weeks now.





	Some rest, relaxation, and orgasms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mautadite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/gifts).



They were in Australia after the whole Tusk ordeal. Chloe convinced her to come along with that irritating smirk plastered across her face and an equally irritating argument. The two of them were in need of a small vacation before tackling the next job Chloe would eventually line up.

Nadine never thought to be in a partnership with a thieving type, but the same could be said for working with Sam Drake. She would be happy to never see another Drake again, let alone work with one. For now, work would be an afterthought. Especially now.

The hotel was nice, more than nice, but Nadine’s attention remained focused on Chloe who, after some flirting before entering the hotel, crowded Nadine against the wall. She allowed it, curious and anticipating where Chloe would try to take this.

“Interesting move, Frazer.”

Chloe hummed, nose crinkling up just a tad. “It’s a control thing. Do you want to keep going?”

“Ja.” Nadine’s voice hitched, her eyes following the path of Chloe’s hands. 

They hovered at Nadine's shoulders before tucking themselves in the loops of her belt. Chloe pulled Nadine forward and captured her lips in a fierce and demanding kiss. Nadine responded just as fiercely. She might let Chloe take the lead, but Nadine was not the type to sit idly by and not act.

“You know I’m thinking we should take off these bloody clothes and make our way to the bed.” Chloe said after breaking the kiss with one last swipe of her tongue. 

“What’s wrong, Frazer?” Nadine inquired, voice taking a husky tone. “The wall to much for you?”

The corner of Chloe’s lips quirked upwards in something almost resembling a smile. “It’s easier to fuck you senseless on a bed.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Frazer.”

“Oh, I intend on keeping this one, Nadine.”

There was something about Chloe using Nadine's first name that sent shiver of anticipation down her spine. “Less talking and more showing.” 

Nadine pushed Chloe away so she could remove her shirt and start with her pants. All the while, Chloe watched, her gaze intense. She no sooner removed her bra when Chloe, clad in nothing more than her panties and bra, started advancing towards the bed.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss that Nadine wasn't sure who initiated. All Nadine knew is that one minute they were standing and the next she lay face up on the bed. Chloe was flush against Nadine, the kiss somehow not broken during all of this.

Eventually the two had to break for air. Chloe did so with a wet pop and that smirk Nadine hated to admit she was becoming fond of. Bloody Frazer wormed her way into Nadine's life, partnership be damned.

“Fuck, Frazer!” Nadine hissed when Chloe pushed up the sports bra she wore and roughly tweaked a nipple.

Chloe cupped Nadine's right breast, running a thumb over the pebbled peak. “You know Ross, I never pegged you for being so responsive.”

“Laugh it up, Frazer. I'll be testing that theory on you later.”

“Promises, promises,” Chloe murmured while kissing her way down Nadine's stomach.  
“Lift your hips, love. You'll enjoy it more with the underwear off.”

Nadine did not to be asked twice. She lifted her hips, allowing Chloe to crawl between her legs once the panties were removed. Fingers teased her sex, brushing along the seam but not pushing inside like Nadine wanted. “Shit Frazer, will you get on with it?”

For a moment it looked like Chloe may not listen to her demand. Nadine waited, only to be thrown off course when Chloe pushed two fingers inside and put her tongue on Nadine’s clit. The sound Nadine made caused her cheeks to burn.

“Enjoying yourself, Nadine?” Chloe asked, emphasizing the question with two more swipes of her tongue over Nadine’s clit.

She let out a huff of laughter. “Ja.”

“Bloody fantastic to hear,” Chloe murmured. “If you like that then you’ll definitely like this…”

Nadine rolled her eyes. “You talk too much, Frazer.”

“Yeah, but you love it.”

A protest was on the tip of her tongue. It died after Chloe sped up the fingers inside her and sucked firmly on her clit. “Chloe!” Nadine gasped, hips bucking violently.

Nadine clutched at the pillow one hand, while the other grasped tightly at the rumpled sheets underneath her. She could feel her climax building. Chloe must've sensed it for she suddenly crooked the two fingers inside her and kept running her tongue over Nadine's clit.

Her climax hit Nadine hard. She came, squeezing.her eyes shut as the pleasurable sensations ran up and down Nadine's body. When Nadine finally opened her eyes she found Chloe shifting to a sitting position, Nadine's juices dripping down Chloe chin. It was more than a little distracting.

“How was it love?”

Nadine laughed. “Good. More than good, but what about you?”

“Well, I hoped you'd be willing to return the favor after I gave you that amazing orgasm…”

She responded by pushing Chloe down onto the bed and placing a soft kiss against her lips. “Frazer have I ever told you, you talk too much?”

Chloe's eyes crinkled in amusement. “If I'm talking too much for you Ross, then why don't you find a way to shut me up?”

Shutting Chloe up proved to one thing that was easy for Nadine. She kissed Chloe, while at the same time slipping a hand between Chloe's spread legs. Nadine was amused to discover Chloe’s thighs slick with her own juices.

It didn't take Chloe long to orgasm. Nadine muffled the noises Chloe made with another kiss, relishing in the experience of Chloe's sex tightening around her fingers. After it was over, Nadine pulled her hand away and collapsed onto the bed next to Chloe.

“So Nadine…” Chloe murmured after a full minute of silence. “This a one time thing or--”

Nadine took yet another opportunity to silence Chloe with a kiss. “You talk too much, Chloe… and no. I don't want it to be. Do you?”

Chloe grinned. “Not in the least, love. Especially with those bloody good orgasms I get to look forward too.”

For once, Nadine didn't say 'Shut up, Fazer’. She couldn't when Chloe was completely right.


End file.
